1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector provided with contact retention mechanisms for making the contacts stable in the housing of an electrical card connector to prevent the contacts from dropping out.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card readers retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Example of prior art contact of a card-receiving connector as patent CN 200620067877 of Chinese mainland comprises a planar engaging section; a contact section at the front of a terminal presenting an arc; a connecting section which keeps a resilient connection between the engaging section and the contact section; a soldering section extending from an end of the engaging section.
With the development of the card-receiving connector, thin connector and light connector have been a tendency. Therefore, insulative housing should become thinner and lighter to go with the tide. Meanwhile, it will be more difficult to define horizontally a plurality of passageways on the insulative housing if the card-receiving connector get thinner and lighter, and also, the pressure laid on the contacts by an electrical card can damage the edges of the passageways. It will make the contacts unstable in the insulative housing.
Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.